Stealth Mechanic
Visual detection The detection system in Brain/Out works similarly to lighting devices. The player's head is like a lantern shining in all directions (covering all 360 degrees) and checking obstacles on the way, or the presence of enemy sitting position. Standing or running enemy Any part of opponent's body that came into your character's field of vision (360-degree flashlight) will mark this enemy (entirely) on your mini-map and screen, as well as on mini-map and screen of your allies for approximately three seconds. Therefore, even if the enemy managed to hide before object, you still have time to observe him. This principle of detection, like every one else in the game, works regardless of how far the enemy is. (That's the reason, why mini-map was disabled in Free-play.) Sitting or crouching enemy This system works a little different against opponents who is crouching. There (in coverage for detection) less than half of space (approximately 150 degrees) goes. Therefore, a player who INITIALLY sneaks behind you, will not be displayed on the map / screen neither at you, and at your allies until it is detected. To find a player who is crouching, you (or someone else from your team) must turn your head in his direction. (so that 150 degrees fall into coverage) or wait until the enemy gives himself away. BUT! A simple squat behind the opponent's back will not make you invisible instantly! If you have seen before, - you still have to wait about 3 second to disappear from the enemy's radar. Enemy lying down or crawling Read the "Standing or Running". The mechanics differ only in the position of the body relative to the ground If the enemy is behind your back, he will not be invisible. Self-giving the position Detecting an opponent after he has used weapons/helping items. The enemy becomes visible to everyone (within about six seconds) after: * 1. A shot from a weapon WITHOUT a silencer. * 2. The use of various types of grenade launchers and under-barrel weapons. * 3. Use of the Flare gun (Free-play). * 4. A splash of fire from a flamethrower ROKS-3. The enemy remains invisible after: * 1. A shot from a weapon WITH a silencer. * 2. A stab with a knife. * 3. Use (throwing) of equipment (including C4, Grenades and Claymore). * 4. Healing with medkit/Using the ammo support box. * 5. Shot from a bow or water pistol. Notes # When the character is running (with the Shift key), the character will make more noise than with a normal move. # When you jump, the character will bounce off the surface with the corresponding sound, after landing, the noise (average in volume) will be heard (the noise can be amplified by hitting the diagonal ground/hitting on a different type of ground). # Each type of block in the game, when walking on it, has its own special sound effect (and different volume). In this regard, the movement on the ground and concrete is quite noisy, on the beams is barely audible, and on the stairs it's almost silent. # Movement noise emitted by allies is quieter than noise emitted by opponents.d) # Silencers do not save from smoke and traces of shots, so the shooter can still be easily detected (silencers remove the flash when fired and slightly reduce the light coming from the tracers). # In the game there is an ability "Silent Shoes", which completely removes the sound from steps and jumps. # After the enemy uses equipment, he will not appear on the screen/map, but the equipment/grenade thrown will be visible to everyone, and immediately. Use this and you can easily guess where the enemy might be. Category:Guides